


Safeword: Gummihuhn

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Gummihuhn.Noch Fragen?





	Safeword: Gummihuhn

Gummihuhn  
„Safeword?“, Lars' schmales Gesicht schien über Anders zu schwebe und der Blick aus den filzgrauen Augen bohrten sich fordernd in ihn, „Anders ...“ „Gummihuhn.“, seufzte Anders und schloss die Augen, während er gleichzeitig den Mund öffnete, damit sein Zwilling den roten Ballknebel zwischen seine Lippen schieben konnte, „Übrigens, ein bescheuertes Wort … Wenn du mich fragst ...“. „Und das Handsignal?“, forderte Lars, beugte sich über Anders und schloss die Bänder des Knebels an Anders' Hinterkopf  
Anders seufzte, zeigte aber zwei Finger an jeder Hand, bevor er die Hände drehte und sich von Lars fesseln ließ. Die Handschellen saßen eng, aber Lars vergewisserte sich dennoch, dass Anders trotzdem noch das vereinbarte Zeichen würde zeigen können, bevor er die Handschellen um den Bettpfosten legte, „So ...“  
Anders wusste, dass Lars noch immer wütend auf ihn war, seine ganze Art und wie der Ältere mit ihm umging, zeigten ihm das unmissverständlich. Normalerweise war Lars zwar auch fordernd, aber dieses Mal war er beinahe ruppig und seine Befehle klangen wie die Kommandos beim Militär und ließen Anders einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Es raschelte leise, als Lars sich ein weiteres Mal über seinen Bruder beugte und etwas vom Nachttisch zog. Ein dunkles Tuch, wie Anders schnell feststellte, als Lars es über seine Augen legte und ihn blind zurückließ. Dieses Mal wollte Lars also, dass er sich ihm ganz auslieferte und hilflos war …

Lars erhob sich vom Bett und begutachtete und bewunderte sein Werk von allen Seiten. Er versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein und lächelte, als Anders sich immer verspannte, wenn er ihn unerwartet berührte. Nach einer Weile schien sich sein Zwilling aber daran gewöhnt zu haben und so gewann Lars' Grinsen etwas an Schärfe, als er mit der flachen Hand auf Anders' Bauch schlug. Anders schrie, eher erschrocken als schmerzerfüllt auf und stieß die Hüften, als wolle er Lars entgegenkommen aufwärts. „Muss ich deine Beine auch noch fesseln?“, erkundigte Lars sich trocken und drückte seinen bebenden Zwilling unsanft zurück auf das Bett, „Antworte, Anders!“  
Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, aber sein Atem ging bereits schwer, als Lars' Finger nun beinahe nachlässig über die Brustmuskeln strichen und ihrer Form folgten, bevor sie Anders dann hart und schmerzhaft in die Nippel zwickten. Anders gab ein gequält klingendes Geräusch von sich, aber Lars ließ dennoch nicht von dem sich rötenden Fleisch ab. „Heute besonders empfindlich ...“, murmelte er und zog eine der silbernen Nippelklemmen vom Nachtisch zu sich, bevor er sich dann vorbeugte und feine Küsse auf die strapazierte Haut hauchte.  
Anders, der wohl vermutete, dass er Lars' Wut überstanden hätte, entspannte sich merklich, aber Lars nahm nun einen der Nippel zwischen seine Zähne und biss zu, während seine Finger sich um die andere Brustwarze legten und sie schmerzhaft reizten. Anders, unentschlossen zwischen Liebe und Schmerz, schrie auf und sofort lag Lars' Blick auf den schlanken Fingern seines Zwillings, ob diese das verabredete Stoppzeichen zeigen würden. Aber, Anders schien noch nicht genug von ihrem kleinen Spielchen zu haben und wand sich unter dem metallenen Biss der kühlen, metallenen Klemmen, die sich in sein empfindliches Fleisch gruben.  
Lars' Finger strichen durch die hellen Strähnen seines Zwillings, verkrampften sich und zogen hart an den blonden Haaren, so dass Anders' Körper sich unwillkürlich versteifte. Für einen Moment war Lars dann aber auch gewillt seinem Zwilling die nötige Erholung zu gewähren und stand auf, um das Bett zu verlassen. Er setzte sich auf den Lehnsessel und beobachtete wie Anders erst entspannt dalag, dann aber recht bald unruhig zu werden begann. Er konnte die, durch den Knebel gedämpften Flüche hören und sah ihn gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfen, wäre es doch nicht das erste Mal, dass Lars Anders auf diese Art und Weise bestrafte: Ihn einfach in all seiner Lust alleine leiden zu lassen.  
„Du warst nicht artig, Anders.“, brach Lars schließlich ernst klingend die Stille und lehnte sich über das Fußteil des Bettes, um den sich windenden Anders zu beobachten, der beim Klang seiner Stimme plötzlich ganz still lag. „Du hast dich betrunken.“, Lars zählte die Unartigkeiten seines Zwillings an seinen Fingern ab, „Du hast meinen Rosen weh getan … Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit deinem Verhalten. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“  
Anders wimmerte, schüttelte aber, wohl wissend, dass Lars keine Ausrede oder Entschuldigung gelten lassen würde, den Kopf. „Du warst ein sehr, sehr unartiger Junge, Anders.“, murmelte Lars, der nun seine Hand über Anders' Hüfte wandern ließ und seine Beine auseinander drückte, während er mit der anderen Hand nach einem Cockring griff. Vorsichtig kam Lars ins Bett zurück, platzierte sich zwischen den gespreizten Beinen seines Zwillings und legte eine Hand um den harten Schwanz. Anders seufzte, versuchte sich zu artikulieren und begann hilflos vor angestauter Energie und Erregung in seinen Fesseln zu zappeln.  
Lars lächelte aber nur und begann seine Hand quälend langsam über die ganze Länge des Gliedes zu bewegen. Irgendwann beugte er sich zu Anders hinunter, nahm die tropfende Spitze zwischen seine Lippen und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Für einige Sekunden lag Anders vollkommen still und fassungslos unter Lars, hielt der Ältere sich doch sonst immer etwas mehr zurück. Nun aber nahm er den harten Schwanz tiefer in seinen Mund, legte aber gleichzeitig eine Hand um Anders' Kehle und drückte sanft zu.  
Anders liebte es wenn Lars ihn strangulierte, er genoss das Gefühl seinem Bruder vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein und um jeden Atemzug kämpfen zu müssen und beides zusammen erregte ihn nur noch viel mehr. Und Lars' Zunge, die nun über die raue Unterseite seines Schwanzes glitt und deren Spitze auch immer wieder die Hoden anstupste, trugen zu diesem Gefühl nur noch mehr bei. Aber, noch wollte Lars ihm keine Erleichterung verschaffen, sondern ließ den harten, tropfenden Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen hinaus gleiten, woraufhin Anders ein wehmütiges Seufzen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Der Arzt lag perfekt still, wusste er doch, dass jedes Betteln und jede Bewegung eine Strafe nach sich ziehen würden.  
„Braver Junge.“, Lars tätschelte Anders' Oberschenkel und griff nach dem Cockring, den er neben das Kissen gelegt hatte. Als Anders das vertraute Gefühl des engen Rings fühlte, brummte der Arzt zufrieden und Lars lächelte, „Und jetzt … versohle ich dir den Arsch, wie du es verdient hast ...“ Anders zeigte keine Reaktion darauf, ließ sich aber von seinem Bruder helfen, sich umzudrehen und Lars nun die verführerisch festen Backen des Hinterns zu präsentieren. „Nett ...“, Lars' ließ einen Finger über das Rückgrat hinab wandern und begann dann die festen Backen zu kneten, „Aber … mir gefällt die Farbe nicht ...“  
Ohne eine weitere Warnung sauste die flache Hand auf die Backe und immer und immer wieder, bis man deutlich den Handabdruck des Physiotherapeuten auf dem blassen Fleisch erkennen kann, „Viel besser ...“ Anders drückte sich ihm in einem stummen, wortlosen Betteln entgegen, als Lars nun seine Zähne in die andere, noch blasse Backe grub und dann einen Finger in den Spalt zwischen die Pobacken drängte. Ein sanfter Kuss auf den festen Muskelring ließ Anders erschaudern, aber er lag gleich wieder ruhig, als Lars' Zunge über die Muskeln glitt und sich vorsichtig in ihn schob. Die Beine weiter gespreizt habend, präsentierte Anders sich ungeniert und genoss es hörbar, als sich die langen Finger seines Bruders nun wieder seinem Schwanz widmeten, „Lars … bitte ...“  
„NEIN.“, die Stimme des Physiotherapeuten war ein eindeutiger Befehl, als er sich nun von Anders' zurückzog, „Dreh dich um.“ Anders gehorchte sofort, drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und spreizte willig die langen Beinen, „Nimmst du mir das Tuch ab …?“ „Nein.“, seine Hand legte sich eng um den pochenden Schwanz, blieb aber still, „Du darfst erst, wenn ich … fertig bin … Vielleicht lernst du es denn endlich zuzuhören...“  
Lars schob seine Erregung zwischen die roten Backen und Anders gab einen leidenden und doch wehmütigen Laut von sich, als er nun bettelnd die Hüften hob. Dieses Mal folgte keine Strafe, sondern sein Bruder schob sich vorsichtig in ihn und legte auch wieder eine Hand um den schlanken Hals, „Vergiss nicht … Erst, wenn ich es dir erlaube, Anders.“ Der Jüngere nickte nur abwesend, viel zu eingenommen von dem Gefühl von Lars' unregelmäßigen, fordernden Stößen, die jedem Rhythmus zu entbehren schienen und dem schwierigen Luftholen, als Lars' große Hand ihm nun den Atem raubte.  
„Los, Anders.“, gab Lars schließlich nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten das erlösende Kommando und löste gleichzeitig das Tuch. Anders blinzelte in das helle Licht, als Lars nun seinen Griff um seine Kehle verstärkte und seinem Zwilling endgültig den Atem raubte. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es am Luftmangel oder dem herankommenden Orgasmus, der ihn zu verschlingen drohte, liegen mochte. Aber, er fühlte noch immer Lars in sich, als er sich schließlich von den Wogen des Orgasmus mitreißen ließ.  
Lars genoss den Anblick des schwachen, sprachlosen und befriedigten Anders, der nach Luft ringend in den Laken ihres Bettes lag. Weiße Flecken zogen sich über seinen Körper und bildeten einen seltsamen Kontrast zu der gereizten, roten Haut und den vor Erregung dunkel funkelnden, blauen Augen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln griff Lars nach seinem Handy und beeilte sich ein Bild des nachorgastischen Anders zu machen, bevor dieser aus dem müden Nachglühen erwachen würde. Aber auch, als er das Klicken hörte, rührte Anders sich nicht, sondern seufzte nur, „Schickst du mir das Bild?“


End file.
